


T'Cham 30 Day Otp Challenge

by BaconSurgeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, I ain't trying to cry now this is supposed to be sweet, Light Angst, M/M, This is so sweet I wanna tear my teeth out, YES I KNOW ITS LIKE THE MIDDLE OF AUGUST BUT I WANT SOME T'CHAM OK, gOD THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE T'CHAM IN THE WORLD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSurgeon/pseuds/BaconSurgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-BANGS FIST ON TABLE- I REFUSE TO LET THIS SHIP BE A RARE PAIR HELL SO I'LL KEEP IT ALIVE IF I HAVE TO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so sweet please read this T'Challa and Sam are so cute they deserve happiness not this rare pair hell they're in

The sun was warm and bright hanging high in the sky, while clouds lounged around it. The birds were tweeting and chirping, surrounding an old lady who would throw bird seeds every once in awhile. It was hot, but not too hot to be uncomfortable. Kids ran around them, screeching and laughing as they wiggled out of their parent's grasp.

“It's a great day to be out, Samuel, I'm glad you suggested we take a walk,” T’Challa said from beside him.

Sam smiled, “It would be even better if my man bought me an ice cream cone.”

“We have ice cream at home, Sam.”

“C’mon, please T’Challa? Pretty please with a Kitty cat on top?” Sam made sure to pout his lips and bat his eyelashes just right. T’Challa felt his resistance crumble.

“Fine, but you're not saying that expression right.”

Sam gave him a killer gap-toothed smile as he walked away towards the ice cream stand. As much as T’Challa protested and fussed, he couldn't resist Sam’s puppy dog look. The big, bad Black panther was nothing but a big old house cat. Not that he'd let anyone, but Sam know that.

“Here, I got your favorite,” T’Challa handed him a cone with cake batter ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

Sam kissed his cheek, “Thanks, babe. But why didn't you get one? We can share.”

“Oh, no I can't share with you. You eat all of it.” T’Challa accused, taking a lick of _his_ cone.

Sam gasped dramatically. He got a bit of ice cream on his finger and rubbed it on T’Challa’s nose.

“I do not!”

T’Challa wiped the ice cream off with a napkin, used to his lover’s antics.

“Yes, you do.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.”

Sam harrumphed and sulked while eating his ice cream. T’Challa glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. He grasped Sam’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb in slow strokes. He smiled as Sam buried himself closer into T’Challa’s side, giving his hand a squeeze. T'Challa intertwined their fingers as he brought Sam’s hand up to kiss it. He and Sam held eye contact as his lips touched Sam's hand, a feather-light sensation. Sam sighed and laid his head on T’Challa’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Sam said in between licking his ice cream.

T'Challa bit into his cone, “I love you too, Sam.”

They sat there, silently eating their respective cones watching the people at the park walk and mingle.

“I still don't eat all of it, though.”

T’Challa smirked, squeezing Sam's hand. 

“Do too.”

 


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow some angst

Sam hugged T’Challa closer to him, burying his face in his chest as new tears pricked his eyes. T’Challa hummed and whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

“Sam, you're fine. The year is 2016 and you're alive, ok? You're alive and breathing and sitting in bed.” T’Challa rubbed his arm as he spoke calmly.

Sam hiccuped into his chest, cheeks wet from his nightmare. He looked up at T’Challa with red eyes. He sniffed and whimpered miserably.

“I wasn't able to save them, T’Challa. I wasn't able to save the people I was ordered to save, I couldn't save Riley, I couldn't save Rhodey, I can't save anyone!” He sobbed.

He shoved his face back into T’Challa’s chest, shaking as sobs racked his body. He held onto T’Challa’s biceps in a death grip. T’Challa shushed his lover, bringing him closer and wrapping his arms around him. He brought him closer into his warmth, kissing the top of his head.

“Sam, you save countless people every day. Rhodey falling wasn't your fault, Sam. And you saved counties people while serving this country as well. You can save people, Sam.” T’Challa kissed Sam’s head, “You save so many people, Sam.”

They held onto each other, silence settling over them. Sam would release a shaky breath once in awhile, each time receiving another kiss from T’Challa. They stayed like that for some time, breathing in sync as Sam tried to calm down. T’Challa hummed a tune of some song Sam had shown him earlier this week. He felt Sam shift as he started mumbling some of the words, a little off key but it was fine. They cuddled, humming and mumbling the words off key together. T’Challa peeked down at Sam when he trailed off, going lax in his grip.

He rearranged the pillows and blankets so Sam could be more comfortable. He tucked Sam against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. T’Challa placed his head behind Sam's, kissing his neck as he listened to Sam's soft breathing.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idc what anyone says Princess and the Frog is the best

“T’Challa hurry up the movie’s about to start!” Sam bounced in his seat on the couch as the Disney castle appeared on the screen.

“I'm coming, Samuel, be patient.”

“But you're gonna miss the first part!” Sam whined.

“No, I'm not, I'm right here,” T’Challa said as he sat the popcorn down in between them.

Sam shushed him as The Princess and the Frog started. He squealed as he saw little Tiana and her family. A black princess, when he was young black people weren't even in Disney movie, nonetheless a black princess! At the scene where they show Tiana’s house, Sam let out a soft sigh. He missed New Orleans, always something to do there, always something to see.

“Aren't you from New Orleans?” T’Challa asked as Sam rest his head on his shoulder.

Sam hummed a yes then shushed T’Challa, “Watch the movie, no talking while a classic is playing that's the rule.”

T’Challa chuckled and ate a piece of popcorn, arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders. They watched the movie together, gasping at some scenes, Sam singing along to all the songs. T’Challa really enjoyed the voodoo man’s musical number, mentally classifying it as one of the best Disney villain songs he heard. They both cried when Ray died, and cheered when Tiana and Naveen got married.

T’Challa watched fondly as Sam whispered Tiana’s line, _“You just kissed yourself a princess.”_

T’Challa heard Naveen reply but didn't care enough to see the newlyweds kiss again. He kissed Sam. Sam’s mouth molding against his, lips smacking.

T’Challa pulled back with a broad smile on his face.

“ _You_ just kissed yourself a _king_.”

Sam smirked as he held T’Challa’s face in his hands.

“And I’m about to do it again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are so short hmmm.....


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so sweet why do i do this to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc I would update on Queen Bey's birthday lol

Sam mumbled sleepily, rubbing his drooping eyelids. He trudged his way into the kitchen, muscles lax as he poured himself some cereal into his favorite bowl. T’Challa muttered something behind him along the lines of ‘Sam, you should be eating something nutritious, not pure sugar. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.’ Sam just shoved a huge spoonful of cereal in his mouth, chewing loudly as he blinked slowly. His lover sighed, returning his attention to buttering his toast. Sam was still fighting off the dregs of sleep when he spotted something on the back of the cereal box. He squinted, rubbing his eye as he held the box closer.

  
It was a map, some game that kids were supposed to play. ‘ _Find out which animal stole the keys to the zoo!’_ the cartoon character said in a salmon colored speech bubble.

 

_“_ _The zoo, huh?”_ Sam thought.

 

“Something interesting, Sam?” T’Challa asked jarring him out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh, just looking at the game on the back.” He murmured absently, “Hey, we should go to the zoo today.”

 

“The zoo?”

 

Sam nodded, setting the box back down and returning to his cereal.

 

“I'll check the weather, and make sure we dress appropriately then.”

 

Sam hummed his acknowledgment, tilting his head as T’Challa kissed his temple.

 

“Love you, kitty cat. Maybe at the zoo we'll see some more kitty cats.” Sam smirked.

 

T’Challa scoffed, “Maybe we'll see some of your relatives. I think they have a bird exhibit.”

 

They both laughed at their quips, well T’Challa laughed Sam yawned halfway through,  enjoying their breakfast banter. When they were done, Sam washed out his bowl as T’Challa placed his paper plate in the garbage.T’Challa heard the taps of Sam's feet as he ambled to their bathroom. The sound of running water floated from behind the door. T’Challa perked up when Izzy meowed at his feet, rubbing herself on his leg. He bent down and scratched her chin.

 

“Time for breakfast huh, Izzy?”

 

Izzy just purred loudly in response. T’Challa chuckled as he walked to the hall closest, taking out a bag of cat food. Izzy ran around and between his legs, yowling animatedly.

 

“Don't feed her too much, you heard what the vet said!” Sam called, voice muffled.

 

“I’m not!” T’Challa yelled back.

 

He scooped out a measured amount of dry food into Izzy’s bowl; yanking back his hand when Izzy decided he was taking way too long. T’Challa chuckled as Izzy gobbled down her food, barely stopping to drink some water. As Izzy ate, he checked the weather on his phone, mumbling to himself as he eyes the temperatures. He grabbed a pen and a post it note and began jotting down a list.

 

“It's going to be quite hot and humid today so we should-”

 

Sam passed by him in shorts with a plaid shirt tied around his waist, a crop top, and a cap.

 

“Already got it covered.”

 

T’Challa eyed him, “I see that.”

 

Sam walked to the bedroom to grab a pair of shoes.

 

“Wear closed toed shoes!”

 

“I am!”

 

T’Challa chuckled as he crossed off another item on his list. He passed on the list to Sam as he made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He's putting on his light green vest and shorts when Sam pops his head in the doorway.

 

“Ready to go?” Sam asks, adjusting the straps on the snack bag.

 

“Let's go!”

 

#

 

Sam swung their intertwined hands in between them as they walked. He pointed out every animal and insisted that they stop and read about them and take multiple pictures and videos with both of their phones. T’Challa wanted to complain about how many pictures Sam was taking, but Sam stopped him.

 

“I'm gonna love looking back on these when I'm old and sickly. Looking at how handsome my kitty cat was in his prime.” Sam flashed him a wolfish smile to match his teasing tone.

 

T’Challa’s eyes softened, understanding dawning on him, “What are you saying? I'm not gonna be handsome when I'm old?”

 

Sam lowered his phone, grabbed T’Challa’s face in his hands, and looked at him seriously.

 

“T’Challa, babe, you have eternal beauty that poets will write about for centuries.”

 

T’Challa ducked his head, his throat tight and his cheeks warm. Sam threw his head back, laughter blooming from his chest, the lowering sun shining behind him. T’Challa looked at him with eyes brimming with adoration and love. Sam is beautiful and T’Challa couldn't believe his luck.

 

T’Challa covered Sam's mouth with his own, swallowing his laughter.

 

“I love you, Samuel.” T’Challa whispered earnestly.

 

Sam gave his forehead a kiss.

  
“And I love you, T’Challa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sense of style is based off mine and T'Challa's is based on my significant other's style


	5. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen this was supposed to be later chapter but i loved it so much

_ Run.  _ Tree branches whipped at his skin leaves made a temporary residence in his hair, his breathing came out erratic and fast. His heart hammered in his ears and his lungs struggled. Sweat and mud clung to his body like a second skin. He jumped over a bush, forcing himself to look forward.  _ ‘Don’t look back, run.’  _ He told himself. Fear and anxiety crawled around in stomach, the heavy scent of his own desperation made his nostrils flare. He was making too much noise, he was running too slow. His legs felt like they were encased in cement with every step. His thighs ached and his chest heaved. He pushed himself to his limits for far too long. He would be captured. He had no more teammates to watch his six, the last of them lying on the ground as they yelled at him to run. Only his pulse to remind himself that he's up and running.

 

The clearing edged into his sights, he paused pupils blown wide, and hands quivering as he clutched his gun to his chest. He could taste the adrenaline running through him, feel his heart booming. If he walked into the clearing he could be shot, walking straight into a trap, but the last he saw of  _ him  _ was behind him. Sam's eyes darted from side to side, straining his ears to listen for something.  _ Anything.  _

 

He tightened his grip on his rifle, took a deep breath through his nose, and made a break for it. His right arm pumped as he sprinted, gun held at his side now. Eyes focused on his target, watchful for any movement in his peripherals. As he neared the middle, he reached out; stretching his arm nearly out of its socket. Tears pricked at his eyes. He had to do this.  _ Had to.  _ For Steve, for Nat, for Rhodes, for Thor, for Scott, for Pepper. He had to-

 

Pain erupted on his back, just a millisecond before the material of the flag brushed against his middle finger. Everything slowed in that moment. He stood stock still, arm still outstretched; brown eyes etched with disbelief. That fleeting feeling of hopefulness melting. 

 

_ “And team T’Challa wins the first round!” _

 

Sam couldn't believe it. He was so close, so  _ fucking  _ close. 

 

“What was that thing you said at the beginning, Samuel? Something about wiping the floor?” T’Challa’s smug voice breaking Sam out of his stupor.

 

“Oh, just you fucking wait I'll beat your ass so bad next round you'll be running with your tail between your legs.” Sam snapped back. 

 

T’Challa smirked loving when his lover got riled up, “I look forward to it, Samuel.”

  
Sam fumed as T’Challa turned around and walked to where the others were gathered. The nerve! Boyfriend or not, he's going down. Sam's never lost in Super Ultra Mega Extreme Paintball: Avengers Version and he ain't losing now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -puts on my limited edition 'Go Team Sam Wilson!' shirt and waves matching flag-   
> i........i love my son

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much  
> Screech to me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon  
> Listen this does not have a beta and probably sucks but please give it a chance


End file.
